


Broken and Fixed Promises

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [13]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Collab, Crying Nightmare, Fluff, Hurt Nightmare, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Nightmare, Roleplay, Sad Nightmare, Worried Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Nightmare retreated from a battle with his brother and he was reminded of his past. His hurtful, pain filled past filled with sorrow. Specifically a day where Dream promised him something and inevitably broken that promise.But while Dream broke his promise, his gang fixed it. But the question remains;Why?





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This collab took us four days to write. Four! But, it was worth it. And super long. My thumbs hurt from writing and editing. So I hope you liked this!

Dream stared down his brother as they stood in a desolate area, everyone having fled because of their raging battle. He was already panting heavily and quickly brought up his staff to block an attack that was thrown at him.

~~~

Nightmare growled lowly as his brother blocked his attack. His magic resources draining due to Dream's attacks and the lack of monsters or humans to feed off of. Honestly he wasn't expecting the other to come after him. He had hoped his boys caused enough havoc elsewhere to distract Ink and his brother away from him. He didn't expect them to split up due to them being so close to one another. If he hadn't known Dream, he would have assumed they were fucking.

Nightmare tossed that thought aside and sent out multiple black orbs at his brother, hoping it would be enough to distract him and give him some time to flee. He wasn't planning on a fight and he's not keen on making this last longer than it has to be.

~~~ 

Dream's eye sockets widened when he saw the dark orbs rushing towards him and quickly jumped to the side, landing in a snow heap with a grunt as he tried to evade the attack.

~~~

Nightmare shot out a barrage of bones to distract the other as he made a portal behind him to another AU. He's not risking making one to his Hideout. That's just asking for trouble. Trouble he's not willing to deal with. 

Hopefully the attacks will distract Dream long enough for him to flee. He's not doing this shit today. Not today.

~~~

Dream yelped as he scrambled away, stumbling as he tried to get up but thankfully none of the bones hit him. He fell flat on his face. That was not how he had imagined the movement would go. He rolled away a bit in case Nightmare had launched an attack again but his vision was blurred because of the snow in his eye sockets.

~~~

The portal finally opened up behind Nightmare to an AU far enough from this one. He barely stole his stumbling brother a glance as he jumped through and closed the portal, landing in an Undertale copy- genocide timeline.

Nightmare breathed out a sigh as his feet landed on the soft dusty snow and the portal closing behind him. He took a moment to regain his strength, taking a deep breath and relished in the negative energy from this timeline before making another portal to his Hideout and jumped through, ignoring the new wounds and dents in his inky form he gained from that battle.

~~~

Dream slowly opened his eye sockets, looking around. His brother would be relatively easy to spot in the white snow but he seemed to be nowhere, making him let out a relieved sigh. He sunk back against the snowpoff he was laying on, letting out an annoyed grumble when he noticed his eye sockets were still filled with snow. He painstakingly removed the snow from them, his brother probably on the other end of the multiverse by now. The other was so distant. He couldn't really blame him but... They had understood each other pretty well when he had still been uncorrupted... And why had Nightmare eaten the apples to begin with? Thousands of questions but no answers. He sighed again as he stood up, brushing the snow off his clothes. He should get back to Ink...

~~~

Meanwhile, Nightmare finally relaxed his tense shoulders when he was bombarded with the familiar feel of negativity coming from his own bedroom. The room kept neat and tidy in a force of habit. Having a living tree for a home means you have to clean up the leaves and branches, least you wanted to end up with dead leaves as an unexpected blanket.

Nightmare grumbled as he walked over to his drawer and pulls out a med kit. Usually healing gel would work but they've run out of that stuff a week ago and have yet to steal some more. It's rarer than monster food since Ink only made them in specific AUs. Thus it was difficult to get a hold of. Not to mention the trouble it would certainly bring since those AUs tended to be violent. But for now, the med kit will do to fix his injuries.

He opened the kit and began bandaging his wounds, the white material soaking up black ooze that made up his composition. He grumbled in his head at the pain.

' _Why couldn't Dream just leave me alone?_ ' he thought bitterly. ' _It's not like I came to that AU to destroy anything. Just a breath of fresh air._ '

Once he was done, he sighed tiredly. "What am I thinking? I can't get a breath of fresh air anymore." he mumbled sadly. It's one of the things he missed from before the apple incident. Feeling the wind on his face, the smell of nature, the sounds of creatures. A few things he had to gave up with his new life.

~~~

Cross walked down the hallway when he heard a noise from Nightmare's bedroom. Seemed like Nightmare had come home earlier than expected. He contemplated the situation for a few seconds, standing in front of the other's door. Then he knocked on the door loud enough for the dark skeleton to hear and waited for an answer.

~~~

Nightmare jumped slightly when he heard the knock. He quickly shoved the med kit back in his drawer and cleared his throat of any wavers. His boys doesn't need to worry about him, not for something as petty as a few scratches.

"Who's there?" he called out loud enough to be heard.

~~~

Cross snickered as an idea shot through his mind. He smirked.

"Dishes." Cross replied, laughing quietly to himself. He was really curious if Nightmare would answer him.

~~~ 

Nightmare snickered slightly under his breath with a small amused grin. He answered anyway, knowing full well what comes next if he did. He rolls his eye and decided to play along.

"Dishes who?"

~~~

"Dishes a very bad joke!" Cross exclaimed gleefully, laughing at his own joke. He pressed his skull against the door to hear the other's reaction but no matter what it would be it would be drowned out by his own laughing.

~~~ 

Nightmare let out a soft chuckle at the overused pun. His eye closing in joy at the ridiculous attempt. It's bad, it's uncreative. A cheap pun in the armory of jokes. But somehow, it brought joy to him in a way that hasn't happened in years.

"Come in Cross." he said with a small smile, not a smirk or grin, a smile.

~~~

Cross perked up a bit when he heard Nightmare call him in and his smile brightened a tad. The other sounded amused. That meant he had liked his joke. Yes! Cross cheered inside his skull.

He opened the door, still snickering but his world skidded to a stop when he saw Nightmare smile. The taller skeleton almost never smiled. Wow. He had done that?

Cross realised he was staring and that his mouth practically hung open in shock. He snapped it closed, smiling happily.

~~~

Seeing the look on his face, Nightmare's smile turned into a concerned frown.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, a thinly veiled threat in his tone directed at whoever dared to hurt Cross. Dream had done enough to him, Ink better not have done anything to Cross or he swears by his Soul he will destroy ten AUs just to spite him.

~~~

"No. I just.. I was surprised at seeing you smile and then I was happy because you smiled because of my joke.. wait it didn't have to be from my joke you could have been smiling before and I just was lucky enough to see you still smiling and that would explain why you're not smiling anymore now and..." Cross took a breath, ready to continue his nervous rant.

~~~

"Cross, breathe." Nightmare cut the other off before he could pass himself out. The midnight skeleton felt confused at his words. He's surprised by Nightmare...smiling?

"I just smiled. It's not a big deal." he says to the other. It's just a smile. He smiled from time to time. It's not like he's Error who rarely smiles because he's broken. Nightmare isn't broken thankfully. Now if only Error would join his group. The destroyer could use someone- or someones- to fall back on.

~~~

Cross took a deep breath, sighing a bit. He looked up when he heard the other talk again.

"We-well.. It kind of is a big deal, Nightmare. You normally only smirk and grin but you smiled now and I think that's really cool." Cross explained quickly. He noticed that the other seemed to be deep in thought.

"Um.. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

~~~

Nightmare blinked at his answer and hid a flinch at his question. Maybe he didn't hide his distress all that well. Did Cross see his black stained bandages?

"I'm fine Cross. Just...a little tired." he lied- half lied anyway. The fight did left him a little tired and he could use the rest.

~~~

Cross was still unaware that Nightmare was hurt. Well he said that he was fine so he had to-Wait. Was that...

"Why are you all bandaged up?" Cross asked, proving Nightmare's assumption right. The taller skeleton had black-stained bandages on. Suddenly Cross didn't know wether he should believe Nightmare...

~~~

Hearing the question, Nightmare cursed in a whisper. Scolding himself internally for not doing a better job, he tried to amend this by waving off the other.

"Just got into a little scuttle with my brother. Nothing serious." Nightmare said nonchalantly. It was true. He didn't gain any broken bones from him this time nor did his form need to be reformed, like he always had to do when fighting Ink and Dream.

~~~

Cross felt like the other was trying to push him away. He didn't like the feeling at all. He sighed, his eye lights downcast. It didn't matter wether or not that was the truth. Nightmare was still hurt. He'd go get Killer and go scavenge for healing gel as soon as possible.

"Okay..." Cross replied quietly and turned to walk out of the room.

~~~

Nightmare forced down his guilt as he watched Cross leave and close the door silently, leaving him alone in his room. He let out a sigh and closed his eye in pain. A stab of emotional pain bloomed in his Soul. Looks like he didn't do a good job at all.

Nightmare opened his eye and stared blankly ahead. Cross...cared enough for him to ask if he was okay. When had he gotten that question from anyone other than his gang? Weeks? Months? Years ago? No...longer than that. Much longer. 

Why? Why did Cross care? Why did any one of his gang cared? No one ever cared about him before, then and now. Before he ate the apples, things weren't any different than now. He was constantly hated by the villagers. Isolated by them. Abused by them. 

Hurt by them....

\-------------------------------------------------------

~~~

"Come down, Nightmare!" A villager shouted. "I bet you're too scared to do it!" He added, grinning maliciously. Maybe if he beat Nightmare he would finally become the hero he always wanted to be. Nightmare was bad after all and what better to do as a hero than to rid everyone of their negative feelings? He stared up into the tree where he could make out the glint of the skeleton's crown.

~~~

Nightmare ignored the person with practised ease he shouldn't have as he sat on a branch curled up while hugging his legs. He let out a sigh under his breath. This was a normal thing for someone like him. People always want to fight him or pick on him for one reason or another. Some are violent while others are just more vocally active with their attacks. But at it's core, there's only one reason.

He's considered bad. Evil. The cause of everyone's problems and negativity. Just because he took care of the dark apples. He didn't even had anything to do with their negative emotions! They just blamed him for their problems. He's just a scapegoat. He knows this. 

He just wanted to have a nice quiet day today. But of course, that's never gonna happen. He just resorted to ignoring them like he always does. Entice it and it'll come back harder, stronger. That'll just cause him more unnecessary pain.

~~~

Eventually the kid gave up, spitting a few insults at Nightmare before walking away from the tree fuming all the way. He passed the other skeleton, the guardian of positivity and gave him a greeting before running off. He needs to take down Nightmare. But not alone. He'll need some help. 

"Hello, brother! What are you doing up there?" Dream asked, walking up to the tree. It's not unusual to see Nightmare up in a tree but...he's doing that more often that what Dream would have liked. 

~~~

Nightmare let out a relieved breath once the person left. In all honesty, the person was weak. Insults won't phase Nightmare anymore, he's used to it. They never acted on it, just empty words on repeat. It's rare to find any creative insults. Most of it are the ones he's heard already. So no, they don't bother him anymore.

He looked down when he heard his brother's cheerful voice. Nightmare can't help but be a little jealous of his brother. Unlike himself, Dream was loved by everyone. While Nightmare brought negativity, Dream brought positivity. People only wanted positivity, which meant that they only wanted Dream.

Nightmare doesn't hate Dream, he would never hate his brother. No, he hated everyone else for trying to get Dream to leave his side. The only person who cared and loved him. The only one who cares. 

So that means that Nightmare shouldn't worry his brother with his problems. "I'm just checking the apples brother. Why are you here?" he asks genuinely and curiously. Usually Dream entertained the villagers around town or just near the tree. Now he's just here alone.

~~~

"Well I saw Jimmy and he told me to go get you." Dream explained. What he didn't know was that Jimmy was the villagers who had thrown all those insults at Nightmare earlier.

"Can you come down?" Dream asked, looking slightly hopeful. Nightmare only ever stayed in the tree now and it could only do him good to get down and talk to a few more people than Dream himself.

~~~

Nightmare has a bad feeling about this 'Jimmy' person so he refused.

"No thanks brother. I...have more important things to do than socialize with people. Someone could try and hurt the tree if both of us are gone. And I'm not needed like you do." Nightmare says. It was the half truth. The tree is more important than listening to whatever those biased people have to say to him. And Dream is often dragged away from the tree by the villagers. He's not risking anyone eating the apples or him coming down the safety of the tree. Both options are just asking for trouble.

~~~

"Oh... Okay..." Dream replied, looking slightly disappointed. He sighed and turned around, going back to the village to inform Jimmy that Nightmare wouldn't come.

A few minutes passed, then a mob of eight villagers sneaked up to the tree. They were holding weapons and there was a dark aura coming from them. 

Malice, Hatred, Fury. 

~~~

Nightmare felt the dark aura coming closer and ignored it as usual. Probably more villagers here to harass him again. He puts his head in his legs to cover his face and to block out the world. Just one peaceful day. Is that too much to ask?

~~~

The one leading them, Jimmy, drew back his hand and threw a big stone at the part of the tree where he suspected Nightmare was hiding. His best friend let out a battlecry and pulled out his slingshot, a dozen small pebbles in his other hand which he threw in the direction where the stone had been thrown.

~~~

Not reacting to the dark aura was his mistake. Not a minute later, pain bloomed from the side his skull causing him to let out a small scream. He jerked to the side and clenched his eyes shut in pain. Ow. What hit him?

He tried to open his eyes but his right eye was closed shut in pain as he reached a hand up to touch the wound. He winced at the pain, feeling thankful he's wearing his crown which had blocked some of the blow. If not his skull would surely be cracked. Thankfully he's not bleeding or seriously injured except maybe a slight concussion. His skull was ringing and he had hoped it was over before his ears distinguished a loud scream over the loud ringing in his head. That's when the pain started.

A volley of projectiles rained down on him and he blocked them fruitlessly with his arms, shielding his skull from any more damage. One stray rock hit him hard on his skull and he lost his balance, falling from the tree and onto the grass covered ground with a loud thud.

~~~

Jimmy looked indescribably smug when he heard the scream and one of his friends patted him on his back proudly. They each waited with baited breath when they heard something happen high up in the tree and the boy with the slingshot let out a loud cry of glee when he saw Nightmare fall out of the tree.

The mob of eight people descended upon Nightmare, kicking him and hitting him with their sticks and the stones they had collected. One of them kicked at his ribcage, another slammed a thick branch against his left arm as they all screamed insults at the skeleton.

~~~

Nightmare hadn't laid there for a second before he saw a mob of shapes coming after him. His eye sight was clearly not working properly if he only saw shapes and colours with little spots of white dotting his vision. The skeleton reacted with fear and tried to escape but the pain was unbearable and he was still dazed from the head wound. The mob decended on him and he screamed.

Nightmare couldn't think as he was overwhelmed with pain. It was everywhere. On his skull, his ribs, his arms and even his legs. They were merciless with their attacks. He curled up in a fetal position with his arms covering his skull in a weak shield. Pain bloomed everywhere on his body as they hit him with all they got. He tried to open his eyes but his vision was blurred and he was seeing double. He couldn't identify how many people were around him as images and shapes mashed together. He couldn't even identify how many people by their screams because they all mashed together into a single muddled sound. Were there four? Were there ten? Were there twenty? He couldn't tell and that scared him.

He gave up trying to count them all and closed his eyes in pain as purple tears fell from his sockets. He gritted his teeth as he tried to swallow his cries of pain. But he couldn't help the sounds that escaped him. 

There was nothing but pain. It was everywhere around him. He couldn't see through it. Couldn't hear through it. He could only feel and that's not even the full amount. He heard a crack sounding far away and a snap. He couldn't tell where it came from but all he knew is that it _HuRtS_

He opened his mouth and screamed for help, for mercy, for his brother. He cried for help as tears and blood flowed from him, staining the green grass in red and purple. He sobbed and screamed for help until he choked on his own blood.

_Please, anyone! Save him!!!_

~~~

The villagers did not stop no matter how loud Nightmare screamed for help. They laughed at him, spitting insults.

"Worthless freak!" A villager shouted, kicking Nightmare's skull. They laughed as they saw him curl up tightly, only increasing the number of their hits and kicks.

"NOBODY NEEDS YOU!!" Another screamed, stepping onto the short skeleton's hand and breaking it with a loud 'crack' followed by a loud pained scream.

________

Dream flinched when he felt an extreme accumulation of negative feelings near the tree. He walked towards it, knowing that Nightmare likely had it handled. What he wasn't expecting was to find eight of the villagers kicking at something, a weird, white, red and black thing. He moved closer to check out what they were taking their anger out on, his eye sockets widening when he recognised Nightmare. His brother was being beaten up by the villagers, his HP already extremely low. It wouldn't take much for him to dust. He felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time and never this bad.

Anger. He felt so extremely angry.

"STOP!!!!" Dream shouted loudly with all of his might.

~~~

The pain suddenly stopped, or at least it didn't add any more. Whatever pain he had gained stayed but there's no more pain added on. Still, he didn't move. He didn't think. He just laid there and cried, his body in total agony as he trembled. Negative energy swirled around him, directed at him. It was cold. It was harsh. It was not his own nor the apples' aura. It was from someone else. And it _hurt_.

In the far reaches of his mind, he heard something or someone yelling. It was too muddled, too soft for him to hear beyond the pain. But it didn't matter. The pain _stopped_. It stopped.

But it's gonna come again.

With that thought, Nightmare forced his eye sockets open, crying silently when he could barely see anything but red and green alongside other blurry shapes and colours. He tried to move but he's in pain. His body refused to cooperate as each twitch sent bolts of sharp pain through him. Still, he moved. Reaching his arms out, he pulled on the grass, hissing when his right hand stung and burned terribly. He used his grip on the grass to pathetically crawl away. Dignity be damned, he doesn't want to die.

He didn't register the argument that's going on behind him between the angry villagers and his own brother. He didn't know they were there. 

~~~

The villagers stopped when they heard the loud voice. They turned to tell the person to go to hell but stopped when they recognised Dream. Their anger slowly vanished from their faces as they looked at him.hopefully, almost happily. Dream was their saviour. He would help them get rid of Nightmare.

"Do you want to deliver the final blow?" One of the villagers asked, holding a bloody stick into Dream's direction to give it to him.

~~~

Dream's eye lights shrunk at the offer and the sight of the bloodied stick. Stars how long did they beat his brother for?! And for what reason?!

Anger coursed through him as he glared at the villagers hatefully. He scowled at them before screaming.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I KILL MY OWN BROTHER?!!"

~~~

The villagers were taken aback by the hatred in Dream's gaze. Didn't he want negativity to perish?

"Because he is evil!" A villager yelled. He couldn't understand. Why did the guardian of positive feelings refuse to kill off the negative ones?

"Dream! We are saving everyone from all negative feelings!" Another villager shouted, raising his stick slightly in a threat.

~~~

"Evil?! EVIL?! He has done nothing wrong!" Dream screamed in pure righteous anger. His eye sockets burning in a yellow flame, his arms to his sides and hands clenched tight, tight enough to squeak the leather gloves he wears.

"What had he done to be labeled as EVIL?!"

~~~

Some of he villagers flinched when they heard Dream scream at them but a few of them didn't back down so easily. One of them took a step towards Dream, glowering down at him.

"He's evil! He guards the bad apples! They are negative! No one wants them and him!" The villager shouted, looking furious.

~~~

Dream trembled with golden tears in his eyes as his anger built up inside of him at their words. How dare they?! How dare they accuse his brother of such things with no solid evidence!

"You...you...JERKS! My brother protects the apples for _balance!_ Not because he is evil! It wasn't even his _choice_!" Dream yelled furiously as he trembled. Pain bloomed in him at the injustice his brother had to deal with. His brother was innocent for stars sake! Why?!

"If I guarded the black apples would you treat me the same way?!" he said harshly pointing to himself, whatever politeness went out the window at their horrible actions against an innocent, and his brother no less.

~~~

Fuck... Dream was crying because of them. Most of the villagers backed down, only two standing with their choices. The words hit the villagers hard and they backed up further, only the two standing to face off with Dream.

"We would never hurt you, Dream. You have to understand that Nightmare is the protector of negative feelings. As if they would need a protector! We need to perish negativity!!!" One of them yelled angrily.

~~~

Dream trembled as his emotions rang wild at their words. Anger, Sadness, Hate, Despair. It swirled and burned inside of him like a raging fire. Like a poisonous concoction made to do harm. It burned inside of him like a wildfire until it hurt, until it was about to burst......until it stopped. Dream looked down as his body relaxed and went numb as his emotions.

He was never an angry monster to begin with.

Instead, sadness bursts through and he cried. He cried for his brother. He cried for the pain. He cried for the injustice of it all.

He opened his mouth and let his words fall out. "You shall never feel true happiness until you've felt true sadness."

~~~

The two villagers just stared as Dream got angry. The other six villagers ran away while the two stood their ground but looked more and more scared. No one had ever managed to make Dream truly angry. What would happen-

They froze as Dream started to cry. Damn... That was not what they had been expecting. Dream's words made their blood run cold. Fuck... They both backed away slowly before turning and running away as fast as they could, probably home to their mommies. They would certainly be very displeased though with whom wasn't clear yet.

~~~

Dream watched through tear filled eyes as ran. Shoot that's not what he had expected. He hoped he didn't scare them all. He wanted the others to understand, not be scared of him.

No matter. His brother needs him.

Seeing the crawling beaten up form of his brother, Dream gasped.

"Brother!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare froze at a scream- not registering the words and tried to crawl away faster. But his body is in pain, he can barely see and he can't defend himself. Shit shit shit, he's gonna die! They're coming back to finish the job!

The tree! They would never climb the tree! They would never go near the black apples!

With that hopeful thought, Nightmare crawled faster across the grass with renowned vigor, leaving a bloody red trail behind him.

~~~

Dream's eye lights guttered out in shock, his eye sockets widening as he saw his hurt brother crawl to the tree. He quickly ran over to him, halting him. Nightmare was obviously very hurt and in much pain.

"Calm down, brother. They are gone. It is just me, Dream. I'll help you." Dream explained, his hands lighting up a bright green because of his healing magic.

~~~

Nightmare whimpered in fear when he felt someone in front of him, blocking his escape. He trembled in both fear and pain as he tried to move away from the person despite his body screaming at him. He tried to stand up and make a break for it but it was unresponsive, his legs stung! His legs barely work anymore! A sharp pain blooming with every attempt.

But he doesn't want to die! He doesn't want to die! Please don't make him die!

"S-stay b-b-back!" he said weakly, whatever threatening tone he had disappeared leaving him sounding broken and scared. He whined fearfully when he felt the person step closer. His hands scrambled for something, _anything_ to protect himself with! His hand grasped something small and hard and he clenched it in his hand, forcing his body to get ready and make a run for it. One chance to do this or he'll die. And he doesn't want to die.

"Stay back!" he said and threw something at the person.

~~~

Dream flinched hard when he noticed that his own brother was thinking he would hurt him. That stung. Really bad. He could feel his soul clench harshly at the thought of harming Nightmare and more tears fell from his eye sockets. The villagers were so horrible to him... He winced when he saw the other try to stand up and was ready to try and hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself.

He had to take a step to the side when Nightmare threw a small pebble at him, obviously trying to defend himself from what he perceived as a threat. It sent a bolt of pain through his soul that if he were a villager that wouldn't have made any difference. He quickly moved to Nightmare's side again, attempting to hug his brother. If he would manage to get a hold of the other he could heal him....

~~~

Nightmare heard the person move away and he reacted quickly, hope and fear fueling him to move.

He forced himself onto his feet, ignoring the pain, ignoring the numbness. He just _ran._ He forced himself to get on his feet, he forced himself to run even as he stumbled, even as pain shot through him with every step, he just ran. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to feel safe! He wants to be safe!

~~~

No. Nononononononononononono! Dream panicked as Nightmare stood up, seemingly getting a spur of energy from nowhere. This couldn't be good. He couldn't move on this condition!!!

Dream had to let Nightmare go to avoid hurting him but he would surely hurt himself soon and then Dream was faced with indecision and he had no idea what to do oh stars what was happening even why did those villagers do this?!!! He quickly ran after Nightmare, starting to sob and call out, trying to get the other out of the mindset he was in. He managed to grab hold of his arm in a firm grip. 

"Brother please! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" he yelled at his hurt brother. 

~~~

Nightmare screamed in fear when the person grabbed a hold of him. Pain flared throughout his body and he sobbed, purple tears falling freely down his face. No more pain! No more! Please mercy! Fear shot through him alongside the pain, so much so it left his mind in a haze. He struggled violently, causing his injuries to worsen and bleed out more blood red liquid but it didn't matter.

He can take any injury as long as he could be free!

He screamed and trashed and sobbed for the person to let go, for _Mercy_ until finally he was released. He ran towards the tree and grabbed hold of the thick bark using his hands, his fingers digging into the rough texture causing more blood to spurt out. He didn't care.

With practiced ease, he began climbing up the tree as fast as he could in his condition. His body flared in pain but he ignored it once more. He heard someone yell and he climbed faster thinking the villagers were planning on pulling him down. He can't let that happen! Not when he's so close to safety!

~~~

Oh goshohstarsohgods!!!!!! Why did his brother have to suffer so much?! He flinched harshly when Nightmare screamed, thrashing and hurting himself all the more. Oh no!!! He had to release his brother in fear of Nightmare hurting himself and watched helplessly as he ran from him. He could only shout for Nightmare to come back please!!! But the other couldn't or didn't want to hear him, scaling the tree quickly.

"Nightmare, please come down!!!" Dream shouted, full on sobbing now. He couldn't reach the other, couldn't help him, couldn't heal him. The sight of his retreating brother and the still wet blood trailing down the bark of the tree made him cry harder. He dropped to his knees, curling into a pathetically sobbing ball of distraught emotions. 

~~~

Nightmare didn't stop climbing despite his body in total agony until he reached the very top of the tree, higher than his usual spot because that spot can be accessed like it did before. It wasn't safe. It was not safe anymore. So he continued to climb. He climbed high up the large tree until he almost reached the top. Until he could almost see the light streaming through gaps of the leaves and branches.

He quickly climbed onto a large branch, large enough to hold him, the place secluded and obscured by thick leaves and dark apples. He crawled until he felt like it was safe, safe from anyone and everyone, safe from them. Nightmare curled up on the branch, hugging his legs and sobbed. He sobbed in pain. He sobbed from anger. He just sobbed. His mind a jumbled mess of fear and adrenaline leaving him light headed and delusional.

Purple tears streamed down his face, dripped down his chin and onto the ground beside golden yellow tears.

Both brother cried that day as the tragic incident left a scar on their lives.

\------------------------------------------------------------

~~~

"-and that's what happened." Dream explained as Ink healed his injuries using his magic. After the battle, Dream had made a portal to Ink who began worrying about him as soon as the colourful skeleton saw him. Ink demanded a report as he healed the bright eyed skeleton. Dream agreed and told him everything from the battle to Nightmare fleeing.

Dream hissed as the last of his injuries faded leaving no trace on his white pristine bones.

~~~

"Why did you go after him alone?" Ink asked accusingly, staring the other skeleton down. He felt quite annoyed about the fact that Dream had just wandered off like that.

"He's evil, Dream. He'll kill you next time for sure." Ink growled. A protective feeling bursts inside of him. He hates that his friend was hurt because he wasn't there. Dream should know not to leave without backup. Especially going against someone as dangerous as Nightmare!

~~~

_'He's evil..'_

Dream flinched at the word and suddenly he was reminded of a terrible day that happened a long time ago. Before Nightmare ate the apples. Before he met Ink. A time where he had his brother and they were happy. Well...he was happy.

Dream looked down sadly as he was lost in thought. Nightmare...wasn't happy. Never had been. It had always been Dream who's happy. It was always Dream who has a smile on his face, ignorant to his brother' struggles. And yet Nightmare never complained to him. Never said anything when he was abused. Never spoken a word about the insults and the mistreatment.

Stars he was a bad brother.

"He won't kill me." Dream says firmly. The only thing he knows Nightmare wouldn't do...or at least, half sure. Lines changed when they took different sides. 

~~~

Ink tilted his head slightly in askance at the weird reaction that got from Dream. It didn't matter. When Dream spoke up again he nearly started laughing out loud. Instead he opted for snickering at the obvious joke. Everyone knew that Nightmare was a relentless killer.

~~~

Dream frowned when he heard Ink's laughter. His brother's misery is no laughing matter! He almost wanted to snap at Ink for thinking that it was funny. That his brother suffering because of his mistakes was funny. 

But...Ink didn't know. He didn't know about Dream's thoughts and especially Dream's broken promise. And he never will. Not if Dream could help it.

It was a lost cause to try and convince Nightmare to come back anyway. After all,

Dream's eyes were dim and downcast with a singular thought.

_Why come back to a place where no one wanted you?_

Dream stood up stiffly and began walking towards his room. "I'm going to take a nap okay Ink?"

He didn't wait for the creative skeleton to respond. His mind only filled with memories of a time where he and Nightmare used to be friends, brothers.

More specifically, a promise he had broken a long time ago


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise that was made a long time ago can be broken with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long. Geeze it's long. And AO3 is not in a cooperative mood. Fuck. 
> 
> Also I forgot to say. This ENTIRE thing wad made/inspired by 'Tower Of Misery'. I read one and a half chapters before I said "Fuck it! I'm not reading this sad little shit! Nightmare deserves justice!"
> 
> I told X about it and shared the phrase "Nightmare deserves justice!" which they agreed. Then we started this idea of how to give Nightmare the justice he deserves. Our emails for the entire four days of writing this was in the lines of "Nightmare deserves justice". You get the point. So this happened because we wanted Nightmare to be happy. But of course, we want a real story. And the hurtful backstory was created. The scene we made yesterday when Nightmare was attacked was taken from the 'Tower Of Misery' story coupled with the concept that Nightmare become evil because of abuse and jealousy. 
> 
> And that's the story of how this whole thing happened. Pretty epic for a one shot that turned into a three parter. XD. Next chapter is the fluff and my thumbs hurt already. Sigh. 
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoy!

Dream sniffled quietly, his sobbing having tapered off a long time ago. He was laying under the tree, curled up in a tight ball. He slowly untensed his bones, forcing himself to lay on his back and stare up into the tree. He didn't know how much time had passed but soon he calmed down enough to think rationally. His brother was up there, hurt and in pain. Nightmare needed him! He stood up shakily on weak legs, using the tree to steady himself. (Cause it represents balance XD okay I know that was a horrible joke. Sorry.- X) (I just had to leave it there. XD -Sky)

Dream directed his shaky hands to grip the tree's bark and slowly dragged himself upwards, his arms burning in protest. He hadn't moved them in at least an hour and now he expected top performance? No, of course that's not going to happen.

Despite his weak arms burning painfully, he pushed through and scaled the tree albeit slower than the speed Nightmare had gone. It was a large and tall tree, reaching up to the top was no walk in the park. Dream was already panting when he finally reached the first branch and pulled himself up, practically dying inside as he hung on the branch, his whole body protesting any movement.

His eye lights flickered with determination. The thought of Nightmare up all alone and in pain sparked a protective feeling in him. He had to comfort his brother! He stood up shakily, nearly falling but managed to keep upright and slowly made his way up the tree.

~~~

Nightmare stared curled up on the branch for how long he wasn't sue. His mind now silent as the pain he once felt faded but lingered like a dull consistent burn. Tears had long ended leaving behind a stain on his face. He wanted to move but each attempt only made the burning worse, turning it into a sharp stabbing pain. So he doesn't move. As long as he doesn't move, he'll be fine.

He winced when he adjusted his position into a sitting one, biting his lip to swallow a yelp of pain. He took this time alone to analyze the damage. His right hand was broken, spiderline of cracks on the white and red bone. The blood now dried, staining his bones and clothes a dark red with a brown tinge. His left radius had snapped due to taking the brunt of the force when he tried to protect his skull. However, his skull had cracks and bruises but none are life threatening besides a major concussion, thankfully. His ribs stung with a few bruises and cracks but none had broken. His hipbones were bruised and had a few cracks on it which explained the pain went he tried to move his legs. The legs themselves only had scratches and bruises, none broken nor cracked.

Honestly, Nightmare expected worse. Thankfully the villagers ceased their attacks and he was able to escape. Now if only he could manage to heal himself. But his magical storage are low with pain and it'll be a while before he could even attempt at healing magic, something he's not good at.

Nightmare sighed and put his head in his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs and pulled up to his chest. Maybe he could take a nap first. Stars knows he needs it.

Nightmare closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to sleep. But for whatever reason, maybe the pain or leftover adrenaline, he couldn't fall asleep. He kept trying but it didn't work and he was left to stay awake bearing the pain of his injuries.

~~~

Dream grunted as he pulled himself further up, his skull bumping against a branch. Ouch. Where was Nightmare? He sat down on a branch and closed his eye sockets to try and find his brother's presence. His skull snapped upwards. Nightmare was up there. Almost at the top of the tree, directly above him.

Dream stood up again and quickly got to climbing, slowly approaching the branch where he had felt his brother. His arms were stinging in pain but he clenched his teeth and beared it. Nightmare was in so much more pain. He had to help him!

~~~

It was calm, somewhat. The pain began to dull and became hazy, the good kind of hazy. The one where you can't feel the pain anymore after you've endured it for hours. A relief of some sort. A mercy. He knows it's still there but he can't feel it as intense as it was before. Safe to say, he became used to the feeling.

He stirred when he felt a presence climbing up the tree. He tensed in fear, did one of the villagers climb up? Stars are they that determined to kill him?!

He relaxed a bit when he felt his brother's presence instead of the villagers. The warm feeling of his brother's aura was easily identifiable and hard to be confused with the dark aura that usually came from the villagers. So he relaxed, putting his outwards trust on his brother. Dream would never hurt him.

But...maybe he would. Positively should destroy negativity right?

Nightmare's breathing stuttered in fear and he trembled once more. Tears pooled in his sockets once more in fear and dread. Maybe Dream would come and finish the job. Maybe he was sent by the villagers to kill him. Would Dream do that? Would he finally hurt, _kill_ his own brother?

Nightmare didn't know. And that scared him even more than he did. 

~~~

Dream felt his brother's presence calm and figured that he had noticed him. There was no point in being slow and quiet now, was there? He quickly climbed further up, ignoring the agony in his arms at having to strain them for so long and pulled himself onto the branch Nightmare was on, heaving with gasps of air. He practically face planted onto the branch and lifted his skull a bit to look at his brother. His soul twisted with guilt as the other suddenly looked extremely anxious.

"It's just.." Dream panted. "just me..." He continued, breathing heavily. He slowly approached the other as if he was a scared and hurt wild animal, taking great care to make no sudden movements. Anything could set Nightmare off now. As much as it hurt his very soul to think about it, Nightmare was not okay. He likely never had been to begin with. A sudden thought shot through his mind. A reminder of what the villagers had said to him and likely to his brother. To the point where maybe, just maybe, his brother believed it to be true. 

"You aren't evil, brother." Dream explained carefully, not using the awful name the other had been dubbed with.

~~~

Nightmare curled into himself when he heard his brother come close and tried to protect his skull feebly by raising his arm. He heard Dream's gasping words and relaxed slightly in amusement. Dream was never as skilled a climber as he is. Spending more time on the ground entertaining the villagers and only climbing up to the lower branches when needed, he didn't get a lot of practice. 

He opened his eyes and watched warily through the gap between his arm as Dream breathed heavily on the large branch they're on, shyly missing the pool of dried blood on the wooden texture of the branch. Dream said he won't hurt him but...he could be lying just to get Nightmare to let his guard down.

Nightmare scooted backwards anxiously, flinching at the sharp pain he received due to his movements. His eye lights shrunk at Dream's words and he turned away from his brother.

"Go away." he said weakly.

~~~

Dream saw Nightmare relax slightly and was about to think he was getting through to the other when he tried to scoot away. Dream flinched. Nightmare had at least one broken bone and needed healing quickly.

"Brother. I would never hurt you." Dream tried to reassure him, staying where he was. It would do no good to scare his brother further. The other had already been through too much.

"I love you and I will always love you. Even if you were evil, you are still my brother. And I love you." Dream explained steadily, trying not to break into tears. It hurt his soul that he even had to say this. This should be a given. They were brother's for star's sake!

~~~

"Oh yeah?" Nightmare said a bit sarcastically. The pain making him delusional alongside the words of those villagers ringing in his head on repeat. "No, you wouldn't. No one loves anyone that's bad. That's evil. No one. Not even someone like you."

~~~

Dream flinched at the other's words. He could have sworn he felt his non-existent heart break a bit because of the obvious self-loathing his brother was doing.

"I would!" Dream countered, his golden tears finally spilling over. His emotions running wild at the pain his brother had went through and is going through. He let out a small sob, sniffling pathetically.

"I would always love you! Even if you were negativity itself. You would still be my brother!" He shouted between sobs.

~~~

Nightmare ignored the pain in his chest at his brother's sobs but he still flinched. It was heartwrenching to hear something so sad coming out of his brother's mouth. His dear brother who had always been so happy and cheerful. Negative emotions never suited him. Dream was meant for positivity, not negativity. Nightmare steeled his resolve. He shouldn't react to Dream's words. He knew they were lies. Lies he told just to make Nightmare feel better.

But with every gasping sob, every forced out word, every second listening to those tears filled cries, his resolve faded.

With purple tears in his eyes, he turned around and moved towards his brother swiftly. He ignored the pain as his brother was in his line of vision. The sight of golden tears on his dear brother's face made him want to get rid of those tears. His brother should never be sad. His brother should never be upset. His brother should never cry. Not for him.

He knelt down and wiped away his brother's tears with his clean hand, one free of blood and dirt.

"Shh...Shh... Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

~~~

Dream looked up when he felt more than heard Nightmare approach and flinched slightly when he heard his brother's words. He was apologising... Why? It wasn't his fault that he was crying. Dream took the other's hand in his own, holding it tightly.

"It's not your fault." Dream whispered quietly, his crying tapering off to sniffling. He suddenly remembered that Nightmare was still very much hurt.

"Can I please heal you?" Dream asked quietly, holding his brother's hand tightly.

"Please, brother." He pleaded.

~~~

Nightmare flinched both because of pain and because of his brother's question. Anxiety began to well up inside of him and he looks around nervously.

"I uh..." he stuttered uncertainly. Dream shouldn't waste his magic on someone as useless as him. While he needed to be healed, it would be a waste for Dream to use his magic on him. He should save it for himself. Or someone else that's better than him. Stars knows the villagers tended to injure themselves on a daily basis. 

"Dream just...go back down. The villagers would be worried if you don't greet them like you normally do. Don't..." Nightmare paused to take a breath. "Don't worry about me. I'll...I'll be fine."

~~~

Dream's eye sockets widened. He couldn't do that. He would never do that.

"No." Dream said steadily, his expression worried.

"I won't leave you up here alone. You are hurt and I will heal you." Dream explained slowly, hoping that the other would understand. He concentrated on his magic and made his hands glow brightly with healing magic.

"Please just let me do this for you, brother." Dream pleaded.

~~~

Nightmare tried to tug his hand out of Dream's hold, wincing at each attempt. Stars his hand still hurt. His whole body hurts actually. While he wants Dream to heal him- _he's so selfish_ , Dream doesn't need to waste his magic on a waste of space like him.

He shook his skull at his brother, pleading. "Dream just- just go back down."

~~~

Dream winced when he saw the other try to pull away. He needed to heal him soon and fast but he needed permission. He really hated what he had to do but he did it anyways. It was the only solution he could think of.

"Please, brother. Do it for me? Please let me heal you." Dream asked, feeling sick at having to resort to this.

"I would feel very bad if I couldn't help you." Stars how much he hated it to guilt-trip the other... But it was the only way to get him to agree...

~~~

Nightmare's eye lights shrunk into tiny pinprinks at the sentence. He...he never wanted to make his sweet little brother feel bad! That's the farthest from what he wanted! His non-existent heart broke at the very thought.

Stars his brother is so hard on himself. Dream always took all of the guilt and all of the blame. Even if it wasn't his fault! Nightmare never wanted Dream to take his pain! Never!

Nightmare masked his despair by glaring at Dream through tear filled eyes, his body trembling with emotion and he snapped.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT AN EVIL MONSTER LIKE ME?!"

~~~

This was not going like he thought it would... Dream flinched at seeing the tears in his brother's eyes. He had made it worse, hadn't he? Just how sick was he?

Nightmare's scream made him flinch back hard and he lost his balance, falling off the branch. Fuck. 

~~~

Oh shit-!

Nightmare's eyes widened when he saw his brother lose his balance. Reacting on instinct, Nightmare's arm shot out and grabbed his brother's hand in a tight grip. Due to the force of his reach and gravity, he fell onto the branch on his ribs with a thud and a grunt.

He winced as his injuries worsened, the rough texture of the branch and the force of his fall made more of his ribs crack and bleed. Inertia and gravity working against his already fragile ribs. Blood began pooling on the branch through his clothes and dripping out of his mouth. Nightmare trembled in pain as he shut his eye sockets tight. Shit. He was more injured than he thought.

~~~

Dream winced when he felt his arm jerk, nearly falling out of its socket. He looked up, his eye sockets widening when he saw Nightmare. He was bleeding, blood dripping from his mouth as he held him by his hand. Dream quickly pulled himself back onto the branch using one hand and stared at Nightmare guiltily. He really had made things worse. The other looked to be barely holding onto consciousness!

"I'm sorry, brother! So, so sorry! Please let me heal you! Please I'm sorry!" Dream pleaded, starting to sob again. His arms hurt really badly but he had to help his brother!

~~~

Nightmare winced and helped Dream get up on the branch, his mind fuzzy and at his peripherals were going black. Shit. He's losing consciousness.

He ignored the pain and his hazy mind to look over Dream for any injuries, though it was difficult with blurry vision. He checked Dream's arm to make sure his humerus is still attached to its socket, that would be a painful injury if it had been popped out.

He heard Dream's panicked voice but it was weak. Like his ears were full of water. Muffled and almost unheard. Nevertheless, he heard the other and frowned.

"Don't-" he coughed suddenly, blood escaping his mouth as his mind went blank. He forced himself to stay focused. Dream needed him. "Don't be."

Nightmare raised his hands to try and heal his brother, he may not be good at healing magic but whatever he has will help Dream's injuries. But he could barely see him. He could only see a blur of colours, his eye lights fuzzy and unfocused.

"Here, let...me..." he mumbled weakly before he trailed off and fell forward, his consciousness leaving him as the pain caused his body to strain too much. He passed out before he fell into Dream's arms. 

~~~ 

"Brother! Brother what's-" Dream shouted panickedly, letting out a gasp when the other pitched forward. He quickly caught the other and held him close, sobbing.

His hands lit up with green flames, his healing magic activating. He took his brother's skull into his hands and quickly healed the cracks he could see there before moving on to his arms. One of his hands was cracked. He quickly healed the cracks seamlessly, moving on to the next crack. He had to take off his brother's shirt to access his ribs and gasped at the broken and battered ribcage he saw. This was not good.

He did his best to heal everything he could but soon his magic got weaker and he could feel his consciousness wavering. He trudged on anyways, until he couldn't think. His mind was solely focused on healing Nightmare, nothing more. He forced himself to heal every break, every crack, every bruise on Nightmare's body until there was nothing left. He kept healing until his magic was drained and then he passed out from exertion. Leaning backwards onto the trunk of the tree with his arms curled loosely and protectively around his brother. 

~~~

Both skeletons laid against the trunk of the tree together. Tear tracks visible on their faces and blood stains on them showing pain and regret. The guardian of the negative apples lying on the guardian of the positive apples. The latter's skull on the former chest with the former holding the other close in a protective hold. No one saw them nor bothered them until the sun set and rose the next day. What had transpired on that day was not spoken of or known outside of the ten people that had went through it. The eight villagers and the two brothers. 

Nightmare was the first to awake, his eye sockets fluttering open with difficulty before shutting them again, his eyes sensitive to the sunlight peaking through the leaves. He groaned in discomfort. His bones ached terribly. He pushed himself off of whatever he was lying on. He raised his hand and touched his pounding skull. What happened?

He opens his eyes and they widened in shock at the sight of his sleeping brother, blood covered parts of his clothes staining the gold and blue outfit in red. Nightmare shook and looked down where his shirt was pulled up to reveal bloody ribs. He breathed heavily in shock and confusion before everything came back to him.

The attack. The pain. The fear. The tears. Everything.

With how his bones are free from scars and his unconscious brother, it was safe to assume that Dream had healed him until his magic was low. He passed out while healing Nightmare.

Purple tears pooled in the corners of his sockets and he covered his face with his hands sobbing. Why? Why did Dream heal him? Why did Dream risk his life for someone like him?!

~~~

Dream shivered slightly when the warmth of the other laying on top of him was gone suddenly but he didn't wake up, only curling in on himself slightly to preserve some warmth.

~~~

Nightmare sniffed softly as he cried. Self loathing curling in him and bouncing off his mind. Why? Why does he care? No one cares for an evil monster like him. No one wants an evil person like him! So why?! Why does he care?! Doesn't Dream know that he'll just get hurt by being with him?! That's all he's good for! Hurting people! Being evil! He's evil! Dream is better off without him!

Nightmare's sobs increased and he curled into himself painfully with each thought. He clenched his fingers over his skull making thin lines on the bone and leaking blood. Nightmare didn't register the physical pain over his emotional one.

~~~

Dream's eye sockets fluttered open as he got woken up by the sobbing and crying. He didn't immediately register it as that, looking around confusedly. Sunlight was streaming through the leaves and casting a warm glow on his bone. But that wasn't right. His spot barely had sunlight streaming through the thick leaves and branches. This wasn't his normal bran-

Then he registered his surroundings. Nightmare was sitting in front of him, panicking. His hands clawing at his skull seemingly done unconsciously. Dream stood up immediately, taking his brother's hands to keep him from hurting himself. He sent healing magic straight through, his magic weak from yesterday's overuse. 

"Shh... Everything is alright, brother. Calm down.." Dream whispered, trying to get the other to calm down.

~~~

Nightmare snapped his head up at the touch and saw his brother's worried gaze. He flinched at that look and tried to pull away.

"No! No!" he cried as he tried to pull away. Dream shouldn't go near someone like him let alone touch him! He'll just corrupt and hurt his brother with his negativity!

~~~

Dream flinched and concentrated on all positive emotions he could conjure up, creating a calming aura around them. He really hope that would help the other calm down.

"Please, brother, calm down." Dream begged, trying his hardest to make the other calm down. He needs to get Nightmare to think clearly. He was on the edge of a panic attack! Nightmare could hurt himself if he doesn't snap out of it!

"Calm down brother...it's okay...it's okay." he said softly and calmly to the other, hoping it'll help stave off his panic. 

~~~

Nightmare shivered at the calm soothing feeling of his brother's aura projection. The aura feels safe, felt _nice_. But to him, he was draining Dream's positivity with his own negativity. Like a filthy, evil leech. He sobbed all the more but his tugs became weaker. He couldn't fight his brother in his weakened state. Especially if he keeps projecting like this. 

"Stop...please stop..." he sobbed weakly before he stopped struggling, the calm aura surrounding him and calming him down from his panicked haze. He cried softly but no longer struggling.

"Please...please just leave me alone. Y- you're better off without me. I-I'm bad. I'm e-evil. I-I'll corrupt you! I'll _h-hurt_ y-you!" he sobbed out in despair.

~~~

Dream watched worriedly as the other broke down sobbing. He hugged his brother tightly, rubbing his spine soothingly.

"Shh... Just calm down, brother. Everything's alright..." Dream tried to calm him down, his aura still wrapped around them.

~~~

"N-no it's not!" Nightmare yelled out and struggles weakly but ultimately stayed in Dream's comforting embrace.

"Why do you c-care? W-why do you c-care about s-someone as b-bad as me? I'm bad! I'm evil! You shouldn't b-be near me!" Nightmare cried heartbroken. The words sounding so true in his head. It has to be. Since it was beaten into him

~~~

Dream started crying as Nightmare told him all those things. What hurt most was that the other seemed to believe it. He held the other closer.

"You are not bad! You are not evil! Y-you are my br-brother and even if you were all those things- which you aren't- I would still love you! You're the best brother I could have wished for!" Dream sobbed, holding the other tighter still.

"I... I just wi-wish that would get into your thick sk-skull...." Dream explained.

~~~

Nightmare shook his skull in denial at his brother's words. Lies! They're all lies!

"B-but I am! I'm bad! I'm evil! You'll see me as what I am sooner or l-later and I'll h-hurt you!"

~~~

"Stop talking like that, brother, please!" Dream begged, golden tears dripping down his skull.

"You are not bad. You are not evil. I promise you that even if you were the living embodiment of evil you would still be my brother and I would still love you!!!" Dream shouted, panting slightly when he calmed down a bit. He buried his face into his brother's blood-soaked shirt and sobbed loudly.

~~~

Nightmare froze at his words and stopped sobbing yet tears still fell from his eyes. He... Dream...

He held the bright eyed skeleton as he sobbed in his chest. His mind going blank from shock. He would...? No. No, that must be another lie. His brother would never... He would never promise something like that.

Nightmare tentatively wrapped his arms around the sobbing skeleton, laying his head on the other's skull. His cheek resting on the top of Dream's skull. His eyes half lidded in thought and sadness.

"Dream...don't make promises you can't keep." he says softly onto Dream's head as purple tears fell down his face and onto the other's skull.

~~~

"I.. I'm not... I mean it!" Dream insisted, looking up at Nightmare.

"Seriously." He added quietly, sniffling a bit. He really meant it. Even if Nightmare would be evil he would still forgive him and love him.

~~~

Nightmare hugs his brother close, his chest feeling warm with something other than pain as a small hopeful smile grew.

"You promise?"

~~~

"I promise, Nightmare." Dream promised.

~~~

"I promise, Nightmare..."

"Nightmare..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

" _Nightmare!_ "

Said skeleton was pulled from his thoughts with a small jolt at the yell of his name. He looked down to the side where he could see one of his boys standing at the foot of the tree he's lying on. The midnight skeleton looked around in confusion, as if he's only just realized where he is. He's on a tree with his back against the trunk and just staring off into the starry sky of this unfinished AU where his Hideout is. Now he remembered. He had climbed this tree about an hour ago until he reached the top all in a daze, like instinct almost. He couldn't help it. Not really.

A tree is his safe zone. A place where he could go without fear of being attacked in the past. Or a place where he could wind down and relax when he got too emotional. The leaves provide cover and privacy while the height usually drove the more lethargic people off. The higher branches are the safest and the smell of leaves and the ambience lighting from the moon or sun had helped him through tough times in the past. He...never shook off the habit even after he changed into his dark form. And he never will.

He looked down at the foot of the tree were Killer is and said softly. "Yes?"

~~~

Killer stared up into the tree where he had spotted a black splotch of colour. Nightmare. He called his name and after he hadn't reacted he had screamed up into the tree. After a while his actions were rewarded by Nightmare shifting a bit and looking down.

"Are you okay?" Killer asked, staring up into the tree. He really didn't want the other to have an episode up there. What would happen if he fell down?

~~~

"I..." Nightmare started but it trailed off and he deflated. Is he okay? Has he ever been okay?

Looking down at the worried face of one of his gang, he decided that he would not worry the other.

"I'm...I'm fine."

~~~

That stutter didn't sound very reassuring. Killer stared up into the tree, looking at Nightmare doubtfully. The other only climbed onto a tree when he was extremely distressed and both of them knew that.

"Let me rephrase that question. Do you feel okay enough to come down or does someone have to climb up and get you?" Killer asked. He really hoped the other could get down by himself. The last time he had tried climbing onto a tree it hadn't ended well...

~~~

Nightmare looked away with a soft uncertain sound. Damn him. He doesn't feel okay enough to come down but he doesn't want anyone to climb up either.

He hated when he got like this. He hated reverting back to his weak self. Not in body but in mind. Keeping pent up emotions inside, especially for someone like him, is not healthy. He is bound to slip up and explode or be like this. Vulnerable, both emotionally and mentally. Weak. Just like he had been before his transformation. 

~~~

Killer frowned at the other when he received no response. He waited for a good minute but could hear nothing from the other. He didn't come down either. Killer sighed and walked to the tree, trying to climb up. Save to say he wasn't the best climber and only proceeded in scratching up his hands on the rough bark.

~~~

Hearing scraping sounds made Nightmare turn his head to spot Killer trying to climb up the tree. His Soul stuttered in fear as his eye shrunk. Why is he so scared? He should be. Killer wouldn't hurt him. He would kill him. Right?

Flashes of past memories flooded his mind. The beatings. The pain. The fear. That's all he could think. Rationally Killer wouldn't hurt him. But the fear persisted. No one would try and climb a tree to get to him. They're too weak and not as skilled. They- he wouldn't reach Nightmare up here.

Nevertheless he tried to get the other to stop. "Killer wait! Stop!" he says but his voice was tinged with fear.

~~~

Nightmare's shout broke Killer's concentration. He had almost managed to get to the first branch of the tree but the other's exclamation startled him and he lost his grip, falling the eight foot he had managed to climb up. He hit the ground with a grunt, a bolt of pain shooting through his spine. Ouch. That hurt!

Killer had not missed the way Nightmare had sounded. That fearful sound didn't fit him. He wanted to do nothing more than to comfort the other but he wouldn't be able to get up the tree.

~~~

"Killer!" Nightmare exclaimed. A protective feeling bursts inside of him as he watched him fall onto the ground with a thud. Shit. He knew how a fall could hurt. He rememberd the pain so vividly.

Ignoring his own unstable state, he grabbed onto the branch he's on and swung downwards, the momentum he gained is used to swing onto another branch and repeated until he landed on the ground skillfully. He rushed over to the younger and examined him, pulling him up in a sitting position gently.

"Killer! Are you alright?" he asked with concern. His inky body shifting constantly in distress. Stars he's not stable enough for this.

~~~

Killer let out a small groan as he was pulled into a sitting position. His non-existent butt hurt...

But he had been hurt worse in his life so he gave a small nod, hoping to reassure the other. He had been hurt worse but damn if it didn't hurt! His pelvis was most likely bruised by the fall and he wouldn't be able to sit anytime soon. He let out an annoyed sigh at that prospect, looking up at Nightmare who was hovering over him, looking extremely unstable.

"Sorry, Nightmare." He apologised. He should just have left the other alone. Then none of this would have happened...

~~~

"Shut up." Nightmare growled weakly, more concerned and scared than angry. He raised his hand and forced his magic to react. He doesn't have any healing gel left. And they haven't gone to steal any. So he'll just have to make do.

' _Come on...come on!_ ' he said to himself as he tried to force his healing magic to work. He isn't very skilled at that nor can he do it very often. Especially in his dark form. But Killer is hurt trying to get Nightmare's stubborn ass. There's no way he's gonna let the other walk around in pain because he can't keep his emotions under control.

Sweat began to accumulate on his skull as he focused hard. Finally he was rewarded with a small spark of dark forest green. Healing magic. It would feel odd because he's forcing himself, probably feeling more like a freezing touch than calming warmth. But it'll have to do. He doesn't have much to spare anyway. Whatever compassion he had was gone the moment he turned into this dark form.

~~~

Killer flinched slightly as something freezing touched him, filling his thoughts with coldness. After a moment he realized it was healing magic and Nightmare's magic at that. He relaxed as the weird coldness numbed his pain, preferring it much over the normal warmth healing magic held. It reminded him Nightmare and that alone was enough to make him relax.

Killer let out a relieved sigh when the pain dulled a bit, forcing himself to tell Nightmare to stop. The other wasn't made to use this kind of magic, as evident from the forced look Nightmare had.

"Thanks, Nightmare." Killer sighed.

~~~

Nightmare panted a bit at the exertion and stopped.

"Anytime." he said softly. He's tired. He's worn out. He's unstable.

His emotions are running wild. His form is becoming unstable. Shit, He shouldn't have forced his magic like that. But it doesn't matter. Killer's healed and that's all that matters. He'll be fine soon. He just needs some alone time to calm down and control his emotions.

He stood up and turned around, intending to go back up to the tree. Maybe spend the night up there.

~~~

Killer could see the exhaustion the other felt and immediately felt guilty. When he saw the other stand up he tried to grab his hand.

"The others are worried about you..." Killer explained, looking slightly guilty.

"Could you come back to HQ?" Killer asked, looking up at the other hopefully. He knew Nightmare wouldn't want to worry the others and would probably go with him.

~~~

The dark skeleton paused when Killer grabbed his hand, his form growing more unstable at the touch. He can't help it. Touch only reminded him of pain now. From the villagers. From the other Light Sanses. From Ink.

From Dream...his own brother. His brother who broke his promise. A promise he made when Nightmare was at his most vulnerable. 

"I..." Nightmare unnaturally small voice trailed off, his mind hazy and undecided. Mostly confused and lost. Lost in his memories. Lost in his emotions. Lost in the pain of the past. Just...lost. It feels wrong.

But...his absence clearly worried Killer. And by his tone, he worried more than just Killer. He let out a defeated sigh, his Soul jittery. But he couldn't worry them any longer.

"A-alright. I'll go back." he said softly and turned around, waiting for Killer to drag him away. Away from the tree. Away from what he thinks as safe.

But home is safe too. He doesn't have to worry about the others hurting him. Never. He...trusts them.

~~~

Killer could see the indecision in the other and was about to tell him it was fine when Nightmare spoke up, sounding so quiet and frail. He wanted to hug the other so much but he knew it wouldn't help.

When Nightmare agreed Killer held his hand but waited until the other felt good enough to walk to the house, not wanting to drag him there if he was already against going. So he waited, holding Nightmare's hand. He was really worried about the other.

~~~

Killer didn't move like Nightmare expected him to. He looked over to the other skeleton, searching for anything in his gaze. Killer just looks at him worried and visibly holding back. Holding back from what?

Then Nightmare realized it. Killer was waiting for him to calm down. Killer isn't dragging him away, he's not forcing him to walk. Nightmare looked down, confused and slightly trembling. Why? Why isn't he dragging him away like he wanted to? Why is he so concerned? Why isn't he forcing Nightmare to move?!

All of this confusion and apprehension, all the past fear and pain, everything was too much. A stray tear fell from his eye as he trembled slightly. He can't feel emotions well, sometimes looking like he doesn't have any. But when he does feel them, they're difficult to control. Difficult to hold back. Emotions are too intense for him to do anything but push it down or wait it out. Never had a chance to let it out. Never had a chance to show it. But now? There's too much.

Nightmare spoke in a whisper, the one question that kept bouncing in his skull for years now. "Why...?"

~~~

Killer got more and more worried as Nightmare started trembling. His eye sockets widened when he saw a tear roll down the other's cheek bone. The question made him flinch. It wasn't just a simple 'Why?'. There was so much more behind it. Long forgotten pain, confusion, so many emotions begging to be set free. So he did the one thing he knew always helped him to let go of his mask. He hugged Nightmare.

"It's okay..." Killer whispered, rubbing the other's back, hoping letting out all those emotions would help him.

"It's because we care about you, Nightmare... You are one of us." Killer explained, hugging the other gently, keeping his hold loose enough that he could escape should he want to.

~~~

Nightmare flinched at the embrace, not used to physical contact. Well, positive ones anyway. Not in a long time. His form shifted relentlessly, mirroring his unstable emotional state. He should be afraid. He should be running, should be pulling away from the grip, should be refusing the touch. But he didn't. The hug was loose enough that it wasn't constraining yet firm enough to feel protective. It was...safe. 

Safe. He laughed humourlessly. When was the last time he felt that?

"T-that's it? T-that's..." his chopped voice trailed off as tears slid down his face. That's it? They care?

Heh. Dream cared. His brother said that he cared and that he'll forever care. But that had been a lie just as he expected. Their lives are different, too different to keep a promise like that. But...Dream and himself are different now. On different sides. But his gang? They're the same. They are hated. They are bad. They have been abused and taken for granted. They have been treated unfairly. They are the same.

Maybe...maybe he can believe Killer...maybe he can believe someone this time. But he had to ask, to make it feel...real.

"Do you promise?"

~~~

Killer flinched when he heard Nightmare laugh and was about to ask whether he should let the other go when Nightmare spoke up. It really hurt to hear and see the other like this but he would never leave him alone on such a state. Killer couldn't get that broken voice out of his mind, the words repeating in his skull.

"I promise." Killer promised, holding the other slightly closer. He didn't even know who that hug was comforting anymore. Him, Nightmare or them both. Probably the latter.

~~~

Nightmare didn't reply but he returned the embrace. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as his emotions were let loose for once in a very long time. No words were needed between the two skeletons. They understood each other perfectly.

~~~

It had taken a while before Nightmare finally released Killer. He wiped away his tears feeling shameful that he broke down in front of him.

"S-sorry." he apologized. Both for worrying the other and for indirectly hurting him by making him fall from the tree. If Nightmare hadn't climbed that tree, this wouldn't have happened

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is fluff! Nightmare deserves justice!!! Justice must be served!!!
> 
> Also I had to cut a small piece out because it didn't fit with this setting. But the story remains unchanged. Just a small piece that is...really unimportant and just...recite back what is happening. Like I said, not important.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything that can be broken, can also be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here~'s the fluuuuuuuffff~!!!
> 
> XD
> 
> Here's the fluff I promised. Sorry if some people cried at the last two chapters but now here's the fluff everyone deserves. It's hilarious. It fun. And just pure adorable. Me and X worked hard on this so you better like it! Anyways, thanks for all your comments and support! See you on the next collab! ;)

It had taken a while before Nightmare finally released Killer. He wiped away his tears feeling shameful that he broke down in front of him.

"S-sorry." he apologized. Both for worrying the other and for indirectly hurting him by making him fall from the tree. If Nightmare hadn't climbed that tree, this wouldn't have happened

~~~

Killer looked up when the other let go of him and quickly did the same.

"It wasn't your fault." Killer reassured the other.

"Let's go inside?" Killer asked once Nightmare looked presentable again. The others were surely be worrying extremely by now.

~~~

Nightmare paused for a second to gain his composure before he nods. He had to come back to HQ. 

"Yeah...let's go."

~~~

Killer nodded at him and lead the way back to the house, periodically checking if Nightmare was still following him. He didn't want the other to get lost or anything or to walk too fast and leave the other behind.

~~~

Nightmare followed Cross wordlessly back into the building their Hideout lies. It was more like a castle or mansion really. They spend almost all their time there so it would make sense to make the place gigantic to fit their needs. That and it was already empty when Nightmare found this AU. All he had to do really is to fix/finish it and add some furniture/accommodations. It was homely yet functional.

Which is why he stood surprised when the normally clean living had been turned into some kind of camp site. Nightmare...isn't sure what he's seeing really. He just stood there surprised and confused. What...even is this?

~~~

Killer chuckled when he saw the pillow fort in the living room. That was surely Cross' doing.

As if summoned by that thought Cross poked his skull out of the entrance, grinning at them. Killer had found Nightmare! He didn't have to worry anymore. Cross halted when he saw some residual tears on Nightmare's cheek bone. Nightmare had cried?! He did the only thing he could think of then, stepping towards Nightmare and giving him a hug.

Killer smiled as he saw Cross hug Nightmare and joined in on the embrace, hugging the other too.

~~~

Still utterly confused and dumbfounded, Nightmare yelped in surprise- and slight pain due to his still healing injuries- when he was suddenly hit with a black and white missile. The force was enough to knock him back a little but not fall. His middle was gripped in a tight hold but it wasn't constricting nor uncomfortable. It actually felt...nice. It took a second to realize that no, this isn't a fluffy slow missile/bear trap but Cross hugging him.

He didn't get a chance to ask the other- why is Cross hugging him?- when another person slammed into him making him grunt in pain this time. Ow, that stung a bit. Though they didn't mean any harm.

~~~

Cross giggled quietly, holding Nightmare slightly closer. They should give him some of the healing gel later...

Dust peeked out of the pillow fort, wondering what all the commotion was about. He had helped Cross build the pillow fort. Nightmare and Killer were back. And they were having a group hug. Without him! That couldn't be. He charged the others and hugged them, knocking them over.

~~~

"Oh shit-!" Nightmare cursed as another person joined in and he lost his balance, landing on the floor with a thud dragging the others with him.

Nightmare grunted in pain with closed eyes, his ribs aching with pain alongside his arms and legs. He opened his eye to scold them and whatever remark he wanted to say died in his throat at the ridiculousness of their situation.

He huffed and laid his skull on the floor defeated. He's not getting out of this any time soon and he's too tired to retaliate in any way.

~~~

Cross yelped as he was dragged to the floor with Nightmare, Dust landing on top of him. He laughed as he hugged Dust too, his eye sockets shutting in glee.

Killer grunted as they hit the floor, his arm under Nightmare making a sound that didn't sound very healthy. Ouch.

Dust landed on top of them all, laughing quietly.

~~~

Nightmare shook his skull and pushed himself up, pushing the others with him.

"Alright, alright, enough. What's this all about?" he asks as he eyed the laughing skeletons on his lap. Hopefully no one was injured by that fall. He's not sure if he could spend any more healing magic.

"I believe it's called a dog pile boss." Horror said with a grin from the kitchen doorway. He was watching when Nightmare walked in and got tackled by the others. He also heard a...very concerning sound. Thankfully they got some healing gel on hand. And he'd already set out the snacks per Cross' request. Honestly the little brat. How did he manage to convince him and Cross into his little idea is a mystery.

~~~

When Nightmare was off his arm Killer quickly pulled the probably cracked bone close, rubbing the aching bone. He wasn't bleeding so maybe he was lucky just this once.

Cross giggled when Horror replied for them.

"I would have said a group hug but Horror was missing from it." Dust responded, reaching for the other skeleton.

~~~

Horror waved a clawed hand at the skeletons. "Here. But no." he said with a chuckle and turned towards Killer.

"Hey Kills, come here for a sec. Gotta talk to ya." he called but talking isn't his intent. Honestly he just wanted to look over what that sound was without alerting the others. Nightmare's looks distressed enough already. The others can take care of him, he believes. Probably Nightmare would be wrapped in blankets when he gets back.

~~~

Killer nodded, letting Nightmare go as he stood up, walking over to Horror. He wondered what the other could want.

A glint entered Cross' eye lights when Killer and Horror left. He looked over at Dust who looked at him with the same glint in his eyes. They smirked at each other. Nightmare would relax. Whether he wanted or not.

~~~

Nightmare was very tempted to follow Killer and Horror to the kitchen but with the other two skeletons on his lap, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Looking back towards the skeletons, dread filled his bones at the glint in their eyes. Oh shit. What do they have planned now?

\-----------(With Horror and Killer)------------

Horror walked into the kitchen with Killer in tow until he is certain they wouldn't be heard. He turns around and examines the other searching for any injuries.

"You okay there? That sound when everyone jumped on the boss wasn't very good." he said with crossed arms. The healing gel have been stored all around and he made sure to store a few in the kitchen drawers. There's also the food laid out on the counter to help heal any injuries.

~~~

Killer followed Horror into the kitchen and listened to what the other wanted to say. 

"Well. I think my right arm took most of the weight of the other's and that kinda hurt..." Killer explained, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket to examine the injury. His radius was cracked slightly, a small drizzle of blood escaping the wound.

"Huh. Thought it would be worse..." Killer hummed thoughtfully.

~~~

Horror looked over the wound with a hum. "Yeah, I expected more."

Horror turned around and pulls out a first aid kit from the bottom drawer and a bottle of healing gel. He took a rag and wiped the blood off the white bone before applying some healing gel on it. "Can't be too sure." he says as he wraps a small roll of gauze around the wound.

The bloody skeleton paused when his thumb grazed Killer's scars on his wrist bone, a thoughtful look in his eye.

~~~

Killer watched Horror as he took care of his injury. It didn't hurt all that much but it certainly felt better when Horror had wrapped it all up. He didn't really like to see blood on himself. Especially on his arms... He flinched slightly when he noticed Horror looking at his self-inflicted scars....

" Wh-what?" Killer asked, his voice wavering slightly. That didn't come out like he wanted it to. Too shaky and scared. He tried pulling his hand out of the other's grip.

~~~

Hearing the fearful tone of the other and feeling the tug, Horror looks up and met Killer's eyes. There's that fearful look in them. Afraid that Horror will judge him for these scars. But that won't happen. And it never will.

Horror circled his thumb on the scars gently, trying to convey that he's harmless. That he won't hurt him. "Shh....it's okay Killer. It's okay." he says softly.

~~~

Killer looked up again when he felt the other rub his scars, seeming a little shocked. That was not what he was expecting... He sighed slightly. Horror still had some leftover healing gel on his thumb and while his scars didn't hurt per se, they were still itchy and uncomfortable. He slowly relaxed as he heard Horror's calm voice.

"Thanks..." Killer murmured once he calmed down. He knew they should probably go back to the living room.

"We should go back to the others..." He said, sounding slightly reluctantly. His scars were not itching for once but he knew once Horror stopped it would be back again, making him scratch at his wrists and that would make it even worse...

~~~

Horror nodded at his words and released Killer's wrist, not noticing the other's hesitant.

He cleaned the excess healing with a towel and walked over to the counter where the snacks laid. A bowl of popcorn, pretzels, and candy canes. A large bottle of strawberry pop. A small pile of chocolate bars. A bowl of- slightly melted- ice cream and a packet of tiny cheesecake bites. They should really learn how to cook. These regular snacks aren't healthy.

Maybe next time.

Horror carried the tray of foods over towards the living room with Killer following behind him. "Yeah, we should. I'm not sure what they did with Night-" he stopped in his tracks at what he sees in the living room itself.

~~~

Killer suppressed a whine when the other let his arm go. That had felt really nice...

Killer followed after Horror, frowning when the other stopped dead in his tracks. He peeked around the taller, trying to figure out just what he was staring at when he noticed a big pile of blankets which Cross and Dust were trying to drag into their blanket fort, looking proud. A frowning black skull poked out of the blankets and Killer had to bite his lip to avoid laughing loudly. They had wrapped Nightmare up in a pile of blankets and were now dragging him after them.

~~~

Hearing muffled snickers, Nightmare turned his skull from his bound position and glared at Killer who's trying so hard not to laugh.

"Would you stop laughing and come help me?!"

It feels slightly claustephobic being wrapped in blankets. It's nice but not something he would get used to. At this point Nightmare can't be bothered to fight back. But that doesn't mean the others can just stand there and not help him out of this!

Horror snickered at that, snapping out of his shocked state. How? How did those two manage to wrangle Nightmare into a blanket wrap? That's magic on a higher level.

~~~

Cross giggled quietly, shoving Nightmare inside the pillow fort with Dust's help. He stopped just short of going inside himself, spotting the chocolate bars. He stared at them as if he was being hypnotised by them. They all knew Cross would actually fight for chocolate.

Dust chuckled as he pulled Nightmare further into the pillow fort, laying on top of him to avoid him running away.

Killer laughed as Nightmare was dragged into the pillow fort, doubling over because he was laughing so hard.

~~~

Horror chuckles as Nightmare was quickly shoved inside the makeshift fort and the intense look Cross as towards the tray in his hands. Oh boy. Horror rolls his eye and walks over to them, ignoring the gasping Killer almost lying on the floor in hysterics.

"Go pick a movie Cross. You'll get a bar later once it's done." Horror bribed. Truly, using chocolate against Cross is the best thing ever. Also good thing the Light Sanses never knew about Cross' weakness against chocolate. The horrors they'd do with that information... Horror pushed that thought out of his skull. Don't think about it.

Nightmare let out a small huff as the air was knocked out of him by Dust's weight on his ribs. Stars these boys. What was the purpose in this anyway?! Escape training?! If Nightmare wasn't so exhausted he'd show them the right way to tie someone up.

~~~

Cross' eye lights lightened up at the promise of chocolate and he was gone within seconds, running off to get a movie.

Killer laughed even louder at the image of Cross running around like a flash because of the promise of chocolate. He was laying on the floor in a heap now, laughing uncontrollably. He didn't get like this very often. Almost never in fact but when he did there was no way to calm him down except to wait it out and try to do nothing funny. His ribs were aching with his gasping breaths and there were already tears in the corners of his eye sockets as he wheezed for breath.

Dust cuddled Nightmare close even though he knew the other likely didn't like this all that much. It was clear from the way the bundle shifted ever so slightly. 

~~~

Horror shook his skull at the other two skeletons antics. Did Dust slip everyone weed or something again? This is not their usual behavior.

Grated their usual behavior is causing havoc everywhere so...there's that.

Nevertheless, the blood covered skeleton set the tray on the floor between the tv and the fort since the table had been moved to create this monstrosity of pillows and sheets.

Horror poked his skull inside and looked over their work. Honestly, this is cosy. There's not a sharp or hard thing in this place. Just soft, warm and safe. It was nice.

He also grinned when he saw Nightmare practically cuddled by Dust. The other looked way too smug for his own good. Probably for the best since Nightmare doesn't seem to want to break free anytime soon. Weather it's due to exhaustion or something else, this is a rare treat for them.

~~~

Cross smirked as he sifted through the box of DVDs they had collected. He grinned brightly when he found the one he was looking for and quickly zoomed back to the living room.

Killer was slowly calming down with no outside influence to make him laugh again and slowly crawled over to the pillow fort, still giggling quietly. Man his non-existent stomach hurt... Too much laughing...

Dust smiled when he saw Horror poke his skull inside and waved him closer, trying to get him to cuddle with them.

~~~

Nightmare groaned as Killer joined in hugging his other side, giggling all the way. Dust is already waving Horror over to join in and he knows Cross would join in too. Stars he's surrounded by crazy skeletons.

Horror shook his skull and crawled inside, sitting in front of Dust with a grin. It was comfortable and warm. Despite Nightmare giving off a cold feeling to him, the warmth of the fort eased that coldness a tad making it the perfect temperature. Man he could get used to this.

Though he wondered what Cross picked out.

~~~

Cross giggled as he put the DVD into the player, crawling into the pillow fort with a controller that acted as a remote. This was going to be great! He turned off the lights with his magic, grinning brightly and not at all evilly. It made everyone think that it was going to be a horror movie but...

Killer groaned in annoyance when he recognised the title music. Frozen... Cross' favourite movie. They really shouldn't let Cross choose the movies anymore. It was always a Disney movie and after a while those got... annoying. Though he had to blame himself for that. He was the one who kept stealing those types of movies for him. 

Dust smirked, pulling Cross into the cuddle pile. Cross and him had watched this movie so many times now, annoying the others to death.

~~~

Horror had to put a hand in his mouth to stop himself from laughing aloud when the title came up. Maybe letting Cross pick was a mistake.

Nevertheless he had promised. Using his magic, he hovered a chocolate bar towards Cross and hovered the tray inside the fort for easy access. "Good job Cross."

Nightmare sighed in annoyance when some movie was playing on screen. A cartoon movie with a weird song about carving ice and 'letting it go'. He rarely watched movies. He's always too busy to do so. So this is a rare occasion he could watch it. But honestly...

"What's the point of all this?" he asks softly towards anyone who would answer. This is just confusing as hell to him. Why are they even doing this? Is there even a purpose?

~~~

Cross eye lights widened when he saw the chocolate bar and quickly snatched it up, letting out a happy, unintelligible sound. Chocolate!!!! He ripped open the wrapping, nibbling on the chocolate bar, a delirious smile on his face.

"Thanks." Cross mumbled around his chocolate.

Dust laughed quietly as he saw the shorter eat his chocolate. Chocolate was an interesting thing to be addicted to. They all knew not to take the other's chocolate away.

Killer chuckled, hugging Nightmare close.

"It's meant to be relaxing. Want some popcorn?" Killer asked with a grin.

~~~

Nightmare rolled his eye at the unsatisfying answer. "No."

There was a pause before he relented. "I'll take the popcorn."

~~~

Killer smirked and hand-fed the other a piece of popcorn because he could not move at all. That was pretty hilarious. Even if it is their fault but...it was worth it. Nightmare shall relax even if it's through force. 

Cross was still fixated on his chocolate bar, already having eaten half of it in tiny bites.

~~~

Horror chuckles as Nightmare was fed popcorn. Looks like there's no way out of this one. Though he is glad. Those foods he stole are HP food so hopefully it'll help heal Nightmare's injuries.

He lays back on the fluffy pillow and relaxed, watching the movie play in silence. Occasionally floating a piece of candy or other sweets to Nightmare.

~~~

Cross pouted slightly when he bit into the wrapping, the chocolate all gone. He frowned and made a small ball out of the wrapper and laid it onto the floor. He had eaten too fast again despite taking small bites...

Dust chuckled as he saw that Cross had already finished his chocolate. He passed a chocolate chip cookie to the shorter skeleton who immediately lit up, starting to nibble on the cookie.

"Don't give him chocolate after midnight." Killer warned, laughing quietly at his own joke. It was true though. If Cross got too many sweets in the evening he'd stay up all night and be exhausted tomorrow.

~~~

Horror chuckles at Killer's warning. He agrees fully at that. Can't have a hyper Cross when it's time to sleep. He'll be exhausted tomorrow. "I'll keep track of the time." he says while looking over to the clock. It's currently around 10pm.

Nightmare hummed in agreement as he was fed more snacks slowly while focusing on the movie. He'd admit, it's interesting despite the cartoonish art style. Obviously made for baby bones though surprisingly family friendly. He'd rather watch something else though. Too bad he can't move in this fluffy cocoon his boys tied him up in.

~~~

Killer smiled, focusing back on the movie. It was good that Horror said he'd keep track of the time. They needed to stand up the next day.

Cross pouted slightly. He wanted to eat chocolate all night. Dust quickly placated him by giving the shorter skeleton a chocolate bar. They'd probably have to hide all sweet things again to avoid Cross having a sugar rush.

~~~

The movie played as the group of skeletons watched silently, occasionally eating snacks or drinking. Nightmare eventually relaxed in his fluffy cocoon at the feeling of safety surrounding him. Good food. Good friends. A calm movie. It was the perfect combination. He felt his eye lid getting droppy as sleep slowly claimed him.

Eventually the midnight skeleton drifted off into sleep, closing his eye and relaxing with a sigh. It feels nice to be safe for once. Just maybe, this time he'll let go.

~~~

Dust nudged Killer slightly, pointing at Nightmare who had fallen asleep. It was good because the other had been extremely stressed as of lately. Killer smiled.

The skeletons eventually fell asleep one after another until only Cross was awake who stuffed his face with sweets.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kid you not, this is where the emails between X and me turned into 'Burrito Nightmare'. XD. Hope you liked this and thankfully I've published this before my internet will be cut off in a few hours. Phew. Give some feedback if you have any. I love reading what you say because it feels like I've accomplished something. And please go check X too. They have great fics and they made like half the story. Cause it's roleplay. ;)
> 
> They're also in charge of the other collabs so look out for those!
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I hope you have a great day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check X's works! They make great Bledgup one shots. And look out for more Roleplay collabs in the future cause we made a ton. 
> 
> Also AO3 is a pain on my end. Please tell me other people are having this problem. And I hope this published. If not I'd be pissed.


End file.
